Ajedrez
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Zeke y Piiku (Pieck) tienen una conversación interesante después del entrenamiento. /Ship ZekexPiiku ZePi / Espero disfruten leer este pequeños fic


**Ajedrez.**

Cada vez que había entrenamiento, Zeke prestaba su atención principalmente en las niñas de su grupo. Ellas siempre eran trabajadoras, atentas y más ordenadas en comparación con los varones; quienes estaban enfocados principalmente en ganar un puesto fijo como un soldado de Marley ante el anuncio de la expulsión de uno de los cadetes como miembro del grupo encargado de defender a la nación en tierra extranjera. Viéndose en la penosa situación el perdedor de tener que esperar hasta trece años para volver a competir como candidato de algún titán cambiante.

Después del entrenamiento y las lecciones en la academia donde estudiaban distintas estrategias teóricas en la pizarra para vencer al enemigo, Piiku tuvo nuevamente una duda acerca del entrenamiento recibido por sus superiores.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó el rubio al ver a la chica de cabellos oscuros sudada con un rostro pensativo y su mirada enfocada al cielo.

-¿Señor? -preguntó en un tono calmado - Tengo un par de preguntas, si no es mucha molestia -, quitando un par de gotas de sudor con el pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo.

Zeke, el hijo de unos de los doctores más famosos erdianos; era a sus apenas dieciséis años de edad el encargado de vigilar a ese grupo de chiquillos, quien debía entrenarlos en las artes de las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y estrategia; así como era una especie de niñero cuando los superiores no deseaban lidiar con pre adolescentes. El rubio de cabellos rizados, llevaba años de ver a Piiku y al resto en distintas situaciones de la vida; desde el nacimiento de nuevos miembros de la familia, muerte de abuelos y hasta el crecimiento en altura en mucho de ellos. Pareciendo más un hermano mayor, en vez del líder de grupo; encargado de enseñarles la mejor manera de dominar sus miedos para la batalla a la que se enfrentarían.

El hijo de Grisha Jaeger sabía que eso de tener dudas y cuestionamientos acerca de todo lo nuevo que la vida le presentaba a Piiku era muy típico de la chica, sintiendo que esas palabras eran tan comunes como unos buenos días o como ver el sol salir cada mañana por su ventana.

-Con que tienes nuevas preguntas… -dijo entre risas, interesado por las dudas que podría tener la chica más inteligente del grupo.

Sentándose en la banca más cercana para calmar su ritmo cardiaco luego de una agotadora sesión de relevos sobre el inestable suelo de entrenamiento, Zeke habló:

-Dime, linda Piiku -inclinándose un poco hacia adelante una vez su trasero tocó la banca, tomando seguidamente las juveniles manos de la chica-. ¿Qué es eso que deseas saber?

Esperando unos cuantos segundos antes de abrir su boca en busca de las mejores palabras para expresar lo que pasaba por su mente, Piiku analizó la mejor manera para decirle a su superior todas las dudas que le estaban quitando la concentración necesaria para correr como se debía durante ese entrenamiento.

-¿Necesitas más tiempo? –preguntó curioso el rubio al ver cómo los ojos de la chica parecían estar enfocados en la punta del árbol colocado detrás del líder de grupo.

-No… -murmuró en respuesta.

Suspirando con fuerza, bajando después su mirada tras haber encontrado según ella la mejor manera de expresarse, Piiku finalmente habló:

-Las batallas son para salvar a nuestro reino y retomar al titán atacante, eso lo comprendo a la perfección -. Indicó en un tono serio y tranquilo -. Entrenamos para ello, mas creo que al igual que entrenamos nuestros cuerpos, quizá deberíamos de darle el mismo esfuerzo al nivel mental de los soldados, mas no sucede. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

Zeke entendía mejor que nadie, al ser un genio según los exámenes de Marley hechos cuando él tenía unos ocho años de edad; esa frustración de saber que se puede aprender más y no es enseñado. Desde que ingresó como soldado de Marley a sus siete años de edad, el rubio pudo notar el particular entrenamiento recibido, preguntándose diariamente conforme crecía, la razón por la cual los soldados de sangre erdiana nunca recibían clases especiales como aquellas recibidas por parte de las personas llamadas: "humanos de sangre pura de Mare". Obteniendo esa respuesta hasta que escuchó la historia por parte de su superior acerca del miedo que tenían los miembros de Marley si un hombre erdiano llegase a poseer el mismo nivel de conocimiento que un soldado de sangre pura.

-Ya veo… -murmuró para sí, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para darle una respuesta que no perjudicase a la chica en caso de que esto fuese hablado con un superior. Acercando su rostro juvenil hacia la cara de la niña; percatándose del leve sonrojo provocado por su corta distancia, color rojo que era más que notorio en las mejillas de Piiku, Zeke habló -. Tu mejor que nadie sabe quiénes somos, ¿no es así? -preguntó en un tono suave y algo cariñoso -. Sabes que somos únicamente herramientas para ellos, ¿verdad? –Sonriendo de manera tímida al finalizar sus palabras.

-Sí –indicó, girando su mirada hacia su derecha -. Lo sé… -murmuró.

-Y las herramientas no piensan, únicamente obedecen; mi bella Piiku -. Expresó, tragando algo de saliva al saber que las palabras dichas eran duras, mas verdaderas. Pero que, si ella lograba entenderlas a tan corta edad, quizá su futuro no fuese tan complicado como aquellos soldados pensantes que deseaban un mejor futuro para ellos y sus familias en esa nación.

Obteniendo un silencio por unos cuantos segundos como respuesta de la chica, Zeke decidió esperar antes de poder continuar con la conversación; dándole el tiempo suficiente para que fuese ella la responsable de continuar con la dirección de esa plática tan profunda entre ellos.

-Pero usted nos dice que debemos usar bien la cabeza para poder ganar la batalla -. Indicó algo confundida la niña con esa voz infantil que tanto la caracterizaba.

-Lo sé… Sé muy bien lo que digo, linda Piiku –respondió, apretando las manos de la niña.

Suspirando lo más fuerte posible al sentirse resignado ante la situación, decidió inhalar lo más rápido posible algo de aire para continuar.

-Somos erdianos –acariciando con su dedo pulgar la parte superior de las manos de Piiku -, y como erdianos que somos; debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros -. Haciendo una leve mueca con su boca que parecía una sonrisa maliciosa -. Es por ello que, en esas leves ocasiones en las que no estamos siendo vigilados como presa, vamos a hacer algo divertido tú y yo –Indicó -. Piiku, debo de pedirte un favor. Sólo puedo confiar en ti.

Sonriendo tímidamente al desconocer lo que se le estaba pidiendo, simplemente respondió:

-Dígame, líder.

-Dejemos eso de pensar para aquellos que entienden el arte del pensamiento; ¿comprendes? –Preguntó sonriente, sabiendo que si desarrollaba el intelecto de esa pequeña a manera de juego; le sería más que beneficioso en el futuro -. Por ello, a partir de ahora voy a ser tu profesor de ajedrez.

-Está prohibido aprenderlo, jefe.

-Sólo si eres soldado, Piiku –respondió rápidamente.

La chica de cabellos negros sonrió de forma más amplia al saber que ella tendría acceso a un conocimiento prohibido para los demás del clan, pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría al pasar tiempo con quien más admiraba en el mundo.

-Annie y tú serán mis alumnas a partir de ahora, ¿comprendes? –soltando las manos de la niña.

-Sí, líder –respondió en un tono alegre, mojando con su lengua sus labios al sentirlos resecos.

Poniéndose en pie, Zeke pudo notar la diferencia de estaturas entre la suya y la de esa chiquilla genio. Sintiéndose un titán a la par de esa pequeña.

-Deberías dejar que tu cabellera crezca más, linda Piiku –indicó, empezando a caminar una vez finalizó sus palabras.

-Sí... – respondió sonriente, observando cómo el viento movía esa cabellera rubia al caminar -. Lo haré... -murmuró.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
